The End
by OmegaExodus
Summary: This is a story on four people, who have been betrayed by humanity. They aim to destroy the world. If you think that their way of thinking is wrong, read their story. Read and Review. Rated Teen for Teen Stuff.
1. Lucian

Lucian POV

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hugh. Do you think we're making a mistake, with what we're about to do?<p>

Hugh glances over and gives me a quick look.

"Having second thoughts?" He questions.

"Course not," I shoot back. Leaning back a little, I put my hands behind my head. "We're going to turn this world upside down."

From behind me, somebody starts jumping around.

"My clothes are filthy now!" The girl starts to move away from the muck. "Ahh! It keeps getting dirtier!"

"You're late, Scarlet!" I yelled.

"It's because I'm still exhausted! You jerk."

"We're finally all here..." Hugh says.

"Hey, What about Cloteaux...?" I ask him.

"He's already arrived. He was here before any of us."

"Ah." Scarlet turned around to see a grim man with an eye-patch, who seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Everyone got the sewer map memorized? The "Cauldron's" seal is in four spots. We're each going after one of them. Everyone's on their own from here on out," I order.

"Well, we should head out to, Hades." Talking to my dog. It's a good thing I know that he can understand. He is, after all, a part of me, my power.

"He's wrong. I don't have any regrets."

…

I'm not doing this for them or Kronos. I'm...

…

I used to be a part of a popular indie band. Everything was exciting and fun back then.

They accepted me even though I was different...

They were the best...

We got involved in some dangerous stuff... All for the sake of our music...

No... I was the one doing the drugs. I'd been suffering as a slider for a long time; maybe I thought it was the only way to get relief...

I was happy during every day of it. Everything was great...

_Lucian..._

It happened right before an important show where we would have hit it big. Somebody ratted us out. I decided to take them blame for everybody.

_Sorry, you guys, for making you wait on me._

It was hell in the prison they sent me to. But I managed to live through it somehow...!

When I got out of here, my friends, our music would be waiting...

_WHEN YOU'RE AROUND, THINGS DON'T GO RIGHT EVEN WHEN THEY SHOULD!_

Sacrifice?

No... I threw away my life like some clown that wanted to die. I thought they were the only ones that understood me. And this slider power...

My music was playing on the streets. It was mine!

People I could depend on, I could believe...

There's...

Nobody...

_I'M... _

_ALONE..._

_**People are born alone,and if you are to die alone, then perhaps it's time for you to be reborn?**_

_I heard God's voice...!_


	2. Cloteaux

Cloteaux POV

* * *

><p>Maggots... Maggots...<p>

...

I gave hope to patients who stood within the abyss of despair.

The patient had been afflicted with a terrible disease that affected her blood system. We didn't know how much time she had left to live...

A beautiful girl, fading away...

The treatment had an immediate effect, she was healing miraculously, she even showed me a smile on occasion.

Hope...

I wonder of that's what I gave...

_The wristwatch I bought to celebrate her dis-charge...I wonder if it's a bit too much?_

She once said that she didn't like watches...

They just reminded her of what little time she had left...

But, there was no reason for her to fear death anymore. She had plenty of time left now.

Fun things, happy things... There would have been countless of them...

After-wards...

I desperately tried to put the pieces of her body that fell apart back together, to make her like she was again.

_I would never see her smile again._

The hope I believed I was giving her, was not hope for her at all. Instead, I only strengthened her despair.

She didn't know how to use the time she had now...

_I AM..._

_POWERLESS..._

_**Just like excited little maggots, "hope" is something that is lost on humans. The only salvation you can give them is "despair"... Don't you agree?**_

_At that time, I was freed..._

* * *

><p>Lucian POV<p>

* * *

><p>This thing started moving after we touched the statue... I get it, so that's how that thing's set up! Guardian Beasts of the seals... Those Albion guys, they sure left behind some troublesome stuff when they left. C'est Cool! You'll be the first sacrifice for "The End Of The World"!<p> 


	3. Hugh

Hugh POV

* * *

><p>Launch!<p>

Impact!

Launch!

The time launch and impact: Two seconds... Range: Roughly 200...

...

The four of us weren't connected by blood, but the bonds that tied us together were even stronger that that...

We fought "For our allies."

_It's a friendly fighter._

That's all we needed.

Our convoy was hit by friendly fire...

The ruling at the court martial case was "Not Guilty"... The return pilot was the son of a high ranking military official.

Some invisible power was at work.

_"It was just bad luck_,"_ he said_.

_"That's it?" I cry out. "THEY GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR THIS COUNTRY, ONLY TO BE KILLED BY OUR OWN ALLIES! WERE THEIR LIVES MORE IMPORTANT THAT YOUR CAREER? IS THAT ALL WHAT THEIR LIVES MEAN TO YOU!"_

_"What are they supposed to mean? War's not about saving anyone in the first place. All of those people you killed, that makes you a murderer too." He smirks as he says this. "The fact is, the army didn't choose any of you, they chose me. All you have to do is trust their decision." And at that moment, his head was cut off... _

**_If the strong really do trample on the weak, then you just need to be stronger than them. Surpass everything! You have the necessary qualities. Humans foolishly measure good and evil. They should be punished... for their conceit._**

Everything...

_Is meaningless..._


	4. Scarlet

Scarlet POV

* * *

><p>Ahhh! Enough already! You're getting on my nerves!<p>

_I'll break everyone... Completely!_

_... _

Every night, that man would hit mama.

_"You bitch!"_

_"Oh, Scarlet, looks like someone's starting to turn into a woman... Eh?" as he smacked my butt when I walked past._

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

If only he wasn't here...

Mama and I could be happy together...

This day, he was even more violent than usual. They had to take mama to the hospital.

He's going to kill her if this keeps happening...

_On this day, when mama isn't here, I'll...!_

_He's dead? But who?_

I was confused, but I quickly moved onto the next step. After I burn the body and this house...

I can be with mama, just the two of us...!

_"Scarlet...?" I heard._

_"Mama...!" I whisper, lit match in hand._

_"Ah, Ahhh... Why!" She rushed over to her dead husband. "Darling!"_

_"Scarlet... Did you..." _

_"N-no mama! I didn't...!" And suddenly all was red, and i was choking, mama's face twisted and distorted..._

_ "How dare you... I saw the way you looked at him..."_

_"Ma-mama," I tried to say, choking... _

_"If you weren't in the way...! He and I could have been happy together...!"_

_"IF ONLY YOU WEREN'T HERE!" as I start losing consciousness... the match falling from my hand to the gasoline..._

_I hate them... I hate them all..._

_"AHHHHH," yelled my mother, burning up, as I sat there, going to pass out..._

**_Fire is hatred... Hatred is fire... All you have to do is to burn everything you hate to the ground... Only the heat of the flames... Can give you the feeling of being alive..._**


	5. Finale

Lucian: We have no attachment to the human world!

Scarlet: The world betrayed us.

Cloteaux: So we will become demons, enemies of mankind.

Hugh: In order to bring an end to this world!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Cauldron's four seal have broken, the lid beginning to slide off...<strong>_

_**Those who were driven into the depths of the earth will flow out...**_

_**He's Coming...**_

_**The Enemy of the Earth... **_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Make sure you review. Tell me your comments please?<strong>


End file.
